Qurupeco Ecology
In-Game Information A Bird Wyvern with unique plumage. Well known for using their thoracic vocal organs to imitate other monster's calls, first summoning them, then using the distraction to flee. They spit a dangerously explosive body fluid. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Bird Feet- Infraorder:Bird Wyvern- Superfamily:Voice Bird Wyvern- Family:Peco. Qurupecos are Bird Wyverns, related to the Yian Kut-Ku and more remotely to creatures like Great Jaggi. It has vibrant feathers like its ancestor Igurueibisu. Habitat Range Qurupeco thrive in Deserted Island and Sandy Plains of the New World, along with the Misty Peaks of the Old World. Being a tropical Bird Wyvern, it does not inhabit areas of extreme heat (Volcano) or extreme cold (Tundra) even though they can stand the extreme heat and cold of the Sandy Plains at day and at night. Its subspecies, however, can be seen living in the Volcano. Ecological Niche Qurupeco live very casual lives, as they face very little danger in any of their chosen habitats. They enjoy fishing and scavenging, using their long beaks to snap up their prey. They are very similar to herons and egrets with this feeding behavior. Much like a Yian Kut-Ku, Qurupeco is low in the food chain, possibly competing with the Great Jaggi for food. They serve as nourishment for bigger predators, like Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex and Deviljho, and can even be preyed on by large aquatic predators like Lagiacrus, Gobul, or Plesioth while fishing. Biological Adaptations The average size of an adult Qurupeco is approximately 868.3cm. Qurupeco survive very well, despite having only mediocre camouflage. This is likely because they are much faster than larger wyverns, and most definitely because they can mimic the calls of the most fearsome predators. Because of this skill, Qurupecos face very little threat from smaller monsters, and can usually escape from larger monsters. They have also developed flint-like growths on their wings, which they slam together to ignite their combustible mucus. The Qurupeco rarely faces danger in their lives as they can escape quickly by imitating the call of larger wyverns to scare smaller predators like Jaggi. However, this can backfire if the larger monster attacks the Qurupeco itself. Qurupeco have the peculiar ability to relieve the pain of monsters they call and themselves and can also bring monsters they call into a state of rage, it is unknown how they are able to do this, although current theories suggest that the Qurupeco's cries while it dances may be capable of accelerating the metabolism of whatever hears them. It also has another strange red sack on its throat, that when inflated, is used for intimidating predators, attracting mate, or doing its vocalizations. Since Qurupeco usually lives in tropical places near bodies of water, they have also developed webbed feet for catching fish easier. It is possible that the Qurupeco can swim short distances and dive underwater briefly to hunt fish similar to a duck or a seagull. Behavior Qurupecos enjoy having a wide range of habitats to live in. They usually are out foraging for food. While looking for fish, Jaggi may steal the meal for itself, or for the kicks. When threatened, they are very cautious. They may either run or maybe investigate the threat. If the threat appears to be too difficult for them to handle, they will use their large throat and unique beak to call for any nearby wyverns. They will use the arrival of the monster as an opportunity to escape. When pursued and cornered, they will dance about wildly; spitting mucous and using their flints to burn their assailants. Although the Qurupeco's varied calls are often used defensively, their main purpose is to act as a form of communication with others of its kind, usually in conjunction with the dances it performs while it calls. The chicks have fully developed vocal organs from the time they hatch, which can be dangerous for them as they may unwittingly attract predators to them with their calls. Such problems are known to end with the parenting Qurupeco to scare off attackers with a larger monsters roar. Young Qurupeco have a tendency to fall off of high places as they dance, requiring the parents to use their tails as a cover to prevent lethal falls. The Qurupeco's skills at mimicry and gaudy coloration have made it fairly popular as an exotic pet; with training, Qurupecos have even been taught to repeat simple sentences in human languages. Category:Monster Ecology